This research program is designed to elucidate those nutritional factors which exert a significant influence on metabolism in the extensively injured patient. The protocols include both clinical and laboratory observations, utilizing extensively burned patients and animals as a trauma model, since thermal trauma may be easily classified in terms of "magnitude of injury". The influence of caloric and nitrogen intake on cellular metabolism and cellular function is emphasized. Specific research techniques include the investigation of the active transport of sodium and potassium by the cell membrane of erythrocytes, skeletal muscle, and liver. In addition membrane ATPase activity, as well as active transport of glucose across cell membranes will be evaluated in both nutritionally deprived and well nourished animals. The influence of the dietary program on organ metabolism and cellular function will be examined in animal models. Finally, the role of plasma amino acid pattern on the central nervous system control of metabolic rate in traumatized individuals will be investigated, and the metabolic utilization of specific amino acids in traumatized animals will be studied. Cellular transmembrane potential difference measurements and kinetic studies of transmembrane movement of Na22 are utilized for measurement of cellular active transport. Other laboratory methods employed in this laboratory investigation include amino acid analysis, direct calorimetry measurements in small animals, and various enzyme kinetic studies. Amino acid metabolic utilization will be analyzed in vivo with specific amino acid radioisotopes.